Seika Hakkō
is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Iwagakure and leader of the Hakkō Clan as well as a former ANBU Captain. Background Seika Hakkō was the only member of the Hakkō clan of his generation to be successfully imbued with his clan's Kekki Tōta, the Plasma Release as such he was trained harder than most by the two previous Plasma Release users before him. He grew into life as a shinobi rather quickly graduating the academy at six and becoming a Chunin at the age of seven. He was a Jōnin by the age of thirteen and his quick rising through the ranks made him a shoe-in for the ANBU Black Ops. By the time of the Third Shinobi World War, Seika was an ANBU Captain and served directly under the command of General Isao Kamizuru where he saw action all across the war front. Seika led an operation into the Land of Wind where he encountered Lola Shigetsu. Opting to let his son face the woman, he went onto complete his mission there while the fight ended up as a stalemate. Later during the war, Seika, Han and Kagayaku were part of a task force that attempted to stop the Nine-Tail's advance into Iwa territory. When the battle became unwinnable the trio retreated from battle. Seika was present for the battle that claimed the life of Isao Kamizuru, though he himself did not fall instead opting to report the defeat to the Tsuchikage. After the war ended, Seika started to become disatisfied with the path Iwagakure was taking, and the rumours surrounding his clan made his opinion worse. Intending to prove the rumours right by creating a coup that had originally been a simple paranoid fabrication, Seika made contact with the Reinikuitchi where he fed them information on Iwagakure. A task that was made easier when his own daughter became Tsuchikage. Personality As leader of the Hakkō, Seika was largely focused on the interests and welfare of the clan over everything else. Most people saw him as a stern and uncaring individual but he did have rare moments where he showed compasssion, appreciation, and approval to those around him. Kasuka claimed those moments as the reason she married him, saying that the rarity showed that the moments were always honest. And always special. While prideful Seika knew when to swallow his pride and do the practical thing, such as escaping the Nine-Tails after it decimated his task force and fleeing the battlefield when Isao Kamizuru fell in battle. He was very strict, allowing none of his children to deviate from the training he laid out for them and was very rarely impressed by anything outside of the greatest of feats. Though he proved to be rather lax when it came to becoming angry. Despite his stern and strict nature he was always calm. He viewed the tension between his daughters as an un-needed distraction between the two and attempted to groom it out of them, but only succeeded in helping the tensions grow. Appearance Seika had shoulder length black hair that rested neatly around his head. His eyes were a deep shade of purple, a trait he passed on to his twin daughters, Taiyō and Tsuki. He had visible creases below his eyes that became more pronounced when he smiled. He commonly wore a casual outfit consisting of a dark green tunic with a pair of loose-fitting trousers and sandals while off duty. His ANBU uniform resembled the standard Iwa shinobi uniform only the flak jacket was replaced with those typically worn by members of the ANBU and his Iwa headband was worn on his left arm, he carried with him a mask designed after a bear with which to hide his face as ANBU often did. Abilities As leader of the clan, it is likely Seika was well-versed in all of the techniques that the clan was known for. He had a complete mastery over the Plasma Release which he taught to all three of his daughters though his training was more obvious in Taiyō and Tsuki, the clan's successors, rather than Sukai. Being a captain in the ANBU it can be said that he was very intelligent and formidable in battle. He had knowledge of the Reinikuitchi despite being a relatively hidden organization amongst the turmoil of the shinobi world which hinted at his skills further. Trivia *Seika Hakkō can be translated as "Torch Light".